The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a layout design of a circuit board, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a circuit board with a co-layout design of multiple connector placement sites and related circuit board thereof.
In a conventional video processing system, certain functional blocks are implemented in different chips. For example, a scaler is integrated in one chip, and a timing controller (T-CON) is integrated in another chip. Therefore, the output interfaces (i.e., connectors) of the scaler and the timing controller are also separate, which increases the production cost inevitably.
Recently, integrating the scaler and the timing controller into a single chip is getting more and more popular. Therefore, there is a need for an innovation layout design of the circuit board which carries the single chip with the scaler and the timing controller both integrated therein.